Goodbye
by kingdomhearts1123
Summary: Kairi has mourned for sora long enough. So she decides to move on with her life... But what happens when a familiar face returns to Destiny islands...
1. Default Chapter

**Disclamer**: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Shit.

This is my first story! **Please no flames**! The ages are: Sora-17 Kairi-16 Riku-18 Selphie-16 Yuffie-16 Leon- 18 Cloud- 18 Aerith- 17 Cid-42 Tidus-16 Ansem-33 Sepiroth- 35

Sora-Hey Riku, you want to go see Kairi?

Riku- Whatever…

Sora- Okay!

**Chapter One**

**Talking About It**

Kairi's P.O.V.

It's been four years since I last seen Sora. I miss him so much… But now I have to move on. Everybody thinks he's never coming back to Destiny islands…

Flashback

_Sora__ got in his parent's gumi ship._

_"Sora don't leave!" yelled a 13 year old Kairi. _

_"I have to Kairi." Said Sora. (_A/N: By the way he's 14 right now_.) _

_"But bu-."__ Said Kairi. _

_Sora__ looked at her one more time and said, "Goodbye…"_

End Flashback

Author's P.O.V.

A teardrop fell from Kairi's face. "Why such a sad face?" asked her friend Selphie. "Nothing. mumbled Kairi. Selphie sighed, "You're thinking about him again." Kairi just stared at the sea. "Kairi. You just have to accept the fact that he's not coming back!" said a bit angry Selphie. "Why isn't he going to come back?!" said a now crying Kairi. "Because his gumi ship crashed. Remember?"

Flashback

_Kairi__, Selphie, and Yuffie were watching the news (For some reason…)_

_"Today on the news: A gumi ship crashes in the right after a strange ship hit them. It is impossible for the people in the ship to have survived but we found only two bodies. It is possible that one made it to a different world… But it is very highly doubted. The passengers were: David Park, Heather Park, and __Sora__Park__."_

End Flashback

Kairi cried. Selphie was right he was never coming back…

How did you like it? Please review!

Sora- Duh………………….

Kairi- Retard.

Sora- Hey!

Yuffie-It's for horses!

Kairi- --;;

Leon- She's high on sugar today…

Riku- It shows…

Tidus- BLA!

Kairi- WTF?

Cloud- Holy shit that's loud!

Aerith- Cloud! Save me!

Ansem and Sepiroth- What the crap?!

A puffy chicken that came out of nowhere- I like PEE!!!

Sora- Chicken! You came back!!!

Cid- Moron…


	2. Back

Hi! This is my second chapter!

Chapter two

Back

"Kairi get up for school!" said Kairi's mom. "Okay…" grumbled Kairi. Kairi got her clothes on and went downstairs. "You're going to be late!" said an angry mother. "I'm going! Bye" said Kairi as she ran out the door. "Kids these days…" said Kairi's mom.

At school…

"Hi Kairi!!!" said Selphie. "Hi Selphie." Said Kairi. "I heard there is a new kid coming to the school! And you know what's even better?" said Selphie. "What?" asked Kairi. "It's a boy!" "so what?" said Kairi. Selphie just sighed as they walked to there classrooms…

In the classrooms…

Kairi and Selphie had History first with the weirdest teacher of all time. Mr. Ansem… "Good morning class you should open your hearts to darkness- I mean…" said Ansem. "Let's introduce a new student who will hopefully open his heart to darkness- Arggg! Did I say open your hearts to darkness again?" asked Ansem. The class nodded and stared.

"Well. This is Sora." Said Ansem. "Hi…" said Sora as he stepped in the classroom. As soon as he got to his desk girls started to talk and look at him.

Kairi's P.O.V

"Probably another weirdo…" thought Kairi. "Let's introduce a new student who will hope fully open his- Bla bla bla bla bla. He's always talking about opening your heart to darkness crap. I gasped when I saw who it was. It was him! It's really him! I better meet him at lunch…

Lunch…

Lunch is every ones favorite period of the day. There's nothing to do but hang around and talk. This was my chance to talk to him again. (By the way this is Kairi's P.O.V) I approached Sora and said "Hi Sora! It's me Kairi!" Sora just stared at me like I was some kind of immature girl. "Whatever." Said Sora. That was Sora's reply to his friend he hasn't seen in like I don't know? Four years? Four Long YEARS! God what's his problem?! Before we were the best of friends! Now He's acting like he doesn't know me!

Flashback

_"Come on Kairi!" yelled a five year old Sora._

_"I'm coming!" said a four year old Kairi._

_"What do you want to do? Asked Sora._

_"I don't know? What do you want to do? Kairi replied._

_"I know we'll go explore the island!" exclaimed Sora._

_"Okay!" said Kairi._

End flashback

End of chapter two! Please review!!!


End file.
